Strip or not?
by Celinette
Summary: (OS) Pour reconquérir Harry Draco se sent prêt à tout...Même à suivre les conseils cachés d'Hermione.... Slash HarryDraco
1. Strip or not?

The full monty or not ?

Genre : Délire ? Romance/Humour

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient…Les personnages sont la propriété de JKR…. L'ambiance musicale est tirée du film The Full Monty !

Aucun but particulier si ce n'est faire plaisir à une copine…

                  *******************************************************************

**" Musica ! ''**

Une musique langoureuse résonna dans la pièce… Un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu devant la psyché hésita devant les gestes à faire…

**" Le regard !! Crée un contact visuel et ne le romps jamais !''**

_« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Moi je ne vois que mon reflet dans ce miroir… »_ songea avec agacement le jeune homme.

Puis il se rappela les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à entreprendre ce projet… Il s'imagina alors un autre jeune homme, brun celui là avec des yeux d'un vert étincelant… Aussi étincelant que l'espoir qu'il représentait 

_« Harry !!! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je suis désolé…tellement désol ! »_

il fixa un point imaginaire sur la glace, à travers le miroir même, et commença lentement, gauchement à onduler des hanches…

"C'est ça ! Un strip-tease est une prémisse, un préliminaire à l'acte d'amour ! Que de la sensualité…Oui…Oui !!!! ''

La voix magiquement amplifiée qui résonnait était issue d'un manuel intitulé " The full monty or not ?''. Cadeau étrange offert à Draco par Hermione Granger peu de temps après la dispute qui l'avait opposé à Harry…

_« Comment a t'elle su ? On a tout fait pour garder notre relation secrète… Si on peut encore appeler ça une relation ! Et surtout comment a t'elle pu avoir cette idée tordue ?! »_

Il avait pourtant ouvert le livre et avait tout de suite compris en quoi cet ouvrage pourrais lui être utile…

"Le strip-tease masculin reste un acte viril même s'il permet de montrer à son partenaire ses faiblesses, symbolisées par la mise à nu…'' 

_« Cette première phrase d'introduction illustre parfaitement mes lacunes…Harry m'accuse sans cesse d'être froid, de ne rien partager… »_

Il n'empêche que ce livre le dérangeait un tantinet…Après tout il était un homme, un vrai !!! Il n'allait pas se déshabiller juste pour rassurer son amant…Mais une petite voix intérieure s'obstinait à lui susurrer _« Ta fierté a donc plus d'importance pour toi que ton bonheur ? Et en plus tu ne feras rien de plus que ce que tu fais chaque soir pour aller te coucher….Bon d'accord il y a une différence…Qui réside dans l'intention pour laquelle tu ôteras tes vêtements ! Mais juste un mot…Un nom….Harry ! » _Les yeux du Serpentard s'embuèrent à la pensée de celui qui avait ravi son cœur et son âme tranquillement, presque sans le vouloir…Il se souvint de leur premier baiser…Sous la pluie, près du saule cogneur…. Plein de violence, de rancœur et de colère, à l'image de leurs comportements depuis plus de six ans… Leur première fois…Que de la tendresse, de l'amour et de l'humour… Leurs sentiments avaient évolués, tout comme eux…

« Le regard doit être tendre…Mais séducteur aussi !! Comment veux-tu l'ensorceler avec cette mine de chouette perdue ?!! »

_« Il va vite m'énerver ce cadeau empoisonné, je le sens !! Ce satané bouqué veut de la séduction ? Hé ben…Il va en avoir !! »_

Draco s'ébroua et reprit son mouvement des hanches…Dans ses yeux brillait la détermination et le désir…Désir de plaire et désir brut… Sa main caressa presque distraitement son torse, flattant ses pectoraux et abdominaux comme l'aurait fait un amant… Comme l'aurait fait SON Harry…Un sourire étira ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux se voilèrent… Lentement ses doigts bataillèrent pour déboutonner la chemise de soie noire… La main demeurée libre s'engouffrait langoureusement dans l'ouverture ainsi crée et partait à la découverte de ce corps… Un deuxième bouton devint inutile… Les hanches prirent instinctivement un rythme plus sensuel… Il rejeta la tête en arrière offrant son cou à un amant invisible, bien présent dans son cœur et son corps… Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en émettant un râle de bonheur quand la main arriva sur la peau dénudée de son ventre plat. Quand un doigt se glissa dans l'orifice de son nombril, il crut qu'il allait hurler… Devant ses yeux ne se tenait plus une glace le reflétant en train d'effectuer un strip-tease mais deux amants se retrouvant après une trop longue absence…. Il secoua brièvement les épaules, la chemise glissa  et ne fut retenue que par les manches à hauteur des coudes. Il porta une de ses mains à sa bouche et lentement sa langue s'enroula autours des doigts offerts et les humidifia… Toujours en effectuant des vas et vient avec son bassin il entreprit de se caresser la poitrine avec la main humide de salive… Profitant de ce mouvement il se débarrassa d'une manche de la chemise… Titillant un petit morceau de chair durci par le plaisir, il sentit un plaisir douloureux monter en lui, il crispa le poing inactif et empêcha, par-là même, la deuxième manche de glisser…

« N'oubliez pas : vous devez rester maître de vous…C'est le spectateur qui perd ses moyens et gémis…Pas vous !! »

Complètement perdu dans un océan de sensation où la volupté était reine, il n'entendis qu'à peine cette voix déjà honnie, pas plus qu'il ne vit une paire d'yeux le regarder avec stupéfaction et désir….

Il s'obligea à desserrer le poing et la chemise chue à ses pieds, flaque noire délivrant la blancheur pure du torse du jeune homme… D'un coup de pied il repoussa au loin le vêtement désormais inutile et sa main buta contre la ceinture de son pantalon… Pantalon qu'il était allé acheter exprès au pré au lard pour cette occasion, moulant et en peau de dragon, brillant à souhait … _« Harry…J'ai brisé ma réputation d'homme machiste… Tout ça pour toi… Et tu t'en fous… Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en moquer longtemps !! Granger a toujours raison ou presque…Faut que je lui fasse confiance ! Et cet effeuillage sera mon salut… »_

Sa main quitta le bourgeon de chair et s'enroula amoureusement autour de son cou pendant que l'autre caressait la peau tendre de son ventre et tentait de s'introduire sous la ceinture…Finalement Draco vit sauter le bouton, laissant entrevoir un boxer gris anthracite… Il pencha sa tête vers son épaule droite en fermant les yeux sous l'assaut d'une vague de plaisir plus forte que les précédentes et sa bouche laissa échapper dans un gémissement :

-« Je sais, je sais … Assortir…Ahhh…. Ses… Mmmmm…Vêtements…. Boxer noir…Ce soir….Hmmmm »

Il profita d'un solo de saxo pour ouvrir sa braguette, donnant un peu plus d'espace à son bas ventre en feu…D'un coup de hanche à rendre jaloux un danseur de tango ou de salsa il fit glisser le pantalon plus bas sur les cuisses, ses mains caressant toujours son torse et son ventre par des larges mouvements circulaires  tantôt aériens, tantôt plus appuyés…L'une d'entre elles partit à la découverte des reins et se fraya un chemin sous le tissu du boxer… Se contentant d'effleurer tout d'abord le haut des fesses puis décidant, mutine, que le " devant'' était au moins aussi intéressant, si ce n'est plus ! La danse se faisait plus langoureuse que jamais et le bassin du blond suivait instinctivement ce tempo, néanmoins le rythme de ses hanches se brisa lorsque sa main entoura son membre viril d'un geste tendre, presque hésitant, et osa un léger vas et vient sur celui-ci, gênée malgré tout par la barrière de tissus que représentait à cet instant le sous-vêtement…D'un geste vif et respectant toutefois le rythme du titre il abaissa le boxer, qui rejoint le pantalon sur les  cuisses…Son sexe apparut alors en pleine lumière dans sa glorieuse nudité et virilité… Il allait recommencer avec plus d'assurance ses caresses sur son membre vibrant lorsque…

« Regarde-toi bon sang !! T'as l'air malin avec ton pantalon à mi-cuisse qui tirebouchonne sur tes chevilles !! Et t'as encore tes chaussures… » soupira LA voix « Je me doutais que j'aurais des difficultés avec toi mais là…C'est pire que tout ! »

Pour Draco une douche froide n'aurait pas eu meilleur effet ! Brusquement dégrisé, il prit conscience de son attitude… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et sa mâchoire s'affaissa… _« Pathétique…Je suis vraiment pathétique ! Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que j'arriverais à reconquérir Harry avec un tel procéd ?! J'ai l'air d'un idiot fini, avec mon pantalon qui tombe sur mes jambes et mon…Salazar !! »_ songea Draco avec effroi avant de remonter brutalement son boxer et son pantalon d'un même geste… Il s'approcha de la glace et posa son front dessus…Naannn en fait, il se cogna la tête à la façon d'un Doby quand il se punit…Son martèlement allait de pair avec un le leitmotiv qui habitait son crâne depuis l'interruption de la voix _« Imbécile !! Demeur !! Un strip !! Et pourquoi pas une humiliation publique ?!!Imbécile !!!Demeur !!… »_ Quand une marque rouge fit son apparition sur la blancheur presque irréelle de son front il décidé d'arrêter le supplice… Se lamenter ne résout rien ! L'action reste souvent la meilleure solution…Bien que là il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire…

Inconsciemment son corps reprenait la chorégraphie de son ébauche de strip-tease, un pas en avant, demi-rotationn sur lui-même, mouvement secs des hanches de gauche à droite…Tout ce que le prof virtuel lui avait enseigné avant qu'il débute son effeuillage…La musique faisait partie de lui à cet instant et son corps s'en souvenait….Son pied battait la mesure tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser sa chemise…

« Vous voyez quand vous voulez !! Laissez votre corps parler !! Dans une moindre mesure bien sûr mais c'est lui qui doit vous guider… »

-« STOPPPPP !!!!! FERMEZ LA !!!!! » hurla Draco en s'emparant du livre et en l'envoyant d'un geste empli de colère derrière lui… « Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi !! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire déshabillage qui va me faire revenir Harry… » murmura, des sanglots pleins la voix, le Serpentard…

-« Et pourquoi pas ? » lui glissa une voix rauque à l'oreille alors que deux bras lui enlaçaient tendrement la taille…Draco sentit un corps chaud se coller amoureusement contre son dos…

-« Ha…Harry ? » bafouilla le blond 

-« Qui d'autre attendais-tu ? »

-« … »

-« Si tu veux je peux appeler Ron ou Hermione…Ou Pansy…Je suis sûre que ce petit show les …Intéressera au plus haut point… » commença le brun en inspirant profondément l'odeur unique qui se dégageait de la nuque de son amant… Il s'autorisa un baiser à cet endroit qu'il aimait tant puis continua « Pas la peine de te raidir…Ou en tout cas de cette manière l » nouveau baiser, plus humide cette fois-ci… « Draco…danse pour moi !! Je veux te revoir effectuer ce strip-tease….Steplééééé…. » finit-il par supplier, le nez dans le cou de son Serpentard favori, la bouche articulant à même la peau…

-« Comment.. ? Revoir ? Tu m'as vu faire ces conneries et tu n'es pas intervenu pour m'en empêcher ?????? T'as bien du te foutre de ma gueule !! »

-« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Je vais te dire ce que j'ai ressenti….Au tout début j'ai été surpris, et c'est un euphémisme ! Puis j'ai vu ta détermination et j'ai entraperçu les raisons de ce comportement tellement loin de toi…Peut être que je me trompe mais selon moi ces conneries comme tu dis sont le plus bel acte d'amour que tu m'ais donné…Pourquoi ? J'ai vu un Draco Malfoy, fier et froid, abdiquer…Tu m'as montrer la faille qui mène à ton cœur, à ton moi-profond, celui que tu gardais précieusement sous clé de peur de souffrir…Peu de gens auraient eu le courage de se mettre à nu, surtout aussi littéralement… Et je ne te racontes pas ce que j'ai éprouvé quand tu as gémis mon prénom en te caressant, avec des larmes au coin de tes yeux…Enfin j'ai été très excité…Cela est accessoire par rapport au reste mais te voir te déshabiller avec tant de sensualité…D'érotisme…Te caresser…Whouah !!!! Et je veux te voir recommencer…devant moi, en sachant que je serais l »

Draco se retourna dans les bras de son aimé et l'embrassa comme un homme assoiffé qui trouve un puits…Avec passion et vénération…Le baiser se fit de plus en plus profond tandis que leurs mains partaient à la redécouverte du corps de l'autre…. De caresses en baisers, Draco amena Harry contre un mur et entreprit de le dévorer…Il fit glisser sa bouche le long du cou qu'il mordilla savamment… Il allait s'attaquer au torse du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci ramena son visage vers lui pour entamer un énième baiser…Les mains de Draco décidèrent de s'activer aussi et elles caressèrent les reins du brun lentement, très lentement, ce qui entraîna chez Harry un râle de frustration et de plaisir mêlé… D'un pas le blond se rapprocha du Gryffondor et leurs poitrines entrèrent en contact, leur arrachant un même gémissement qui mourût sur leurs lèvres…. Lorsque leurs virilités frémissantes se frôlèrent, ils durent se séparer, le souffle coupé, le temps de reprendre leurs respirations puis leurs bouches repartirent à la conquête l'une de l'autre…La main de Draco effleura l'entrejambe de son compagnon d'un geste câlin quand celui-ci le repoussa…

-« Dray…Mmmm …Ouiiii…Non !!! La danse….Fais l !! Ahhhhh…..Déshabille toi pour moi….. »

-« Hein…Mmmmm…Harry !! C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi…. » murmura d'un ton faussement exaspéré le blond… Il s'éloigna d'Harry et relança le sort " Musica'' qui s'était arrêté pendant leur " discussion''… Ses hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir sensuellement…ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux du brun, luisant de passion et d'amour…Sa main se mit à jouer avec le bouton de son pantalon….

-« Dray…T'as encore oubli !! Les chaussures d'abord !! » lança Harry d'un ton taquin avant d'éclater de rire, vite rejoint par Draco qui se rua sur lui pour l'enlacer fougueusement…

                *********************************************************************

Fin !!

Pour une fois je suis pas mal satisfaite de moi…J'ai réussi à l'écrire ! Depuis le temps que je butte dessus…Qu'est ce que c'est dur d'écrire une scène comme ça ! Un strip-tease est un acte vraiment compliqué à décrire pour moi…J'espère ne pas avoir trop saccagé ce style de spectacle. Sinon toutes mes excuses !

Comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre, j'ai écrit cet OS uniquement dans le but de faire plaisir à une copine…

Et je me suis surprise moi-même !!Non seulement j'ai vaincue un de mes blocages(me demandait pas lequel…je ne le sais pas !! C'est juste que ça fait 3 bonnes semaines que je ramait dessus) mais en plus je me suis amusée !! A rechercher des articles sur les méthodes de faire un strip-tease…J'ai trouver de ces trucs !! mdrr

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à cette lecture…

Bisous,

Célinette


	2. Strip réponses

**Strip or not ?**

Non ce n'est pas une suite… Peut être qu'un jour j'imaginerai un strip version Harry mais faut d'abord que je me défasse de celui-là… 

C'est juste….

**Vos réponses ! **

J'ai enfin pris le temps de les faire….

**Blaise le poussin masque** : Coucou vous deux !! (Va falloir que je change mes "saluts'' car ça devient répétitif^^) Vous aimez mes fins de fic ? Et pas le début ?!!!!!! * ton faussement outré * C'est bien la peine que je me décarcasse !! Ces jeunes j'vous jure !! Bien évidemment je rigole…Moi aussi j'aime bien mes fins de fic (d'ailleurs je n'aime quasiment que ça^^) je n'aime pas les chutes ordinaires…. J'aime surprendre les gens (j'aurais bien dit choquer mais ce terme est trop fort et ne s'applique pas à tout le monde) Et on me décrit comme extrêmement réaliste, voire même un peu trop puisque le terme de cynique revient assez souvent… Moi aussi je vous aime !! Et je vous imagine très bien comme Caro vous a décrit…(D'ailleurs je lui ai dit que si on me garantissait des jumeaux comme ça j'en voulais bien^^ ) En fait je vous imagine bien comme ça après coup car quand elle me l'a fait lire sur msn j'ai eu du mal…Dans ma tête vous êtes deux jumeaux sages (et peut être un peu trop…) mais la version de Caro me fait bien sourire alors je vais essayer de la garder en tête ! Pour ce qui est d'en faire pleins des comme ça…J'vous garantis rien !! Je compte en faire de temps en temps mais pour la qualité… Plein de bisous

**Lou **: Coucou !! T'es fan ?!! Whouah !!! Merci, merci… * ne sait plus où se mettre * J'espère que tes rêves après lecture de cet OS furent très beaux…Merci beaucoup (je sais je me répète mais je ne sais quoi dire d'autre…) Bisous

**Para **: heureuse de t'avoir fait rigoler à la BU…J'espère juste que la méchante dame qui surveille n'était pas à coté de toi !! Bisous

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou toi !! J'adore vraiment ce surnom…. Merci beaucoup !! Si, si je t'assure !! Tu sais les doutes qui ne m'ont pas quitter pas pendant l'écriture de cet OS (et pour tous mes chapitres en général) et tu es toujours là…Et pour tout ça merci !!Je ne sais comment te remercier… J'suis bien heureuse (je dirais même carrément contente) que tes maths se soient bien passés et surtout que cet OS t'ai revigor !! Remettre du baume au cœur ou insuffler un peu de pêche… Ca c'est de l'objectif et jamais je n'aurais imaginer que je l'atteindrais ! Donc après lecture de ta review je suis fière de ma fic…. Plein de bisous

**Alinemcb54** :  salut !! Merci pour ta review si enthousiaste ! Ca m'a fait plus que plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiète pas (ou plutôt inquiète-toi…) je compte bien continuer à écrire ! C'est une sorte de thérapie pour moi… Bisous

**Tea **: Hello !! Merci beaucoup^^ Je suis heureuse d'avoir su transcrire la tendresse que j'imaginait… * sourire bêtement fière * Je compte continuer à écrire mais quant à te garantir la qualité de mes futurs OS et chapitres….Je ne m'avancerai pas ! Ce sera à vous de juger^^  Bisous

**Linalyna Malefoy **: Salut !! Ton cerveau s'est reconnect ? lol Moi non plus je ne pensais que je pourrais oser écrire une telle scène, tout comme je ne pensais écrire mon dernier chapitre ! Comme quoi… Il suffit juste d'oser et…primordial…ne jamais se relire !! Mon amie a été très contente je pense…et moi je le suis de savoir que j'ai fait plaisir à d'autres (et à toi par extension^^ ) Merci pour tous tes compliments…. Bisous

**Vénie** : Coucou toi !! Hé oui !! tu en rêvais et je l'ai fait…Pour toi !! En ce qui concerne la main de maître… * toute rouge et plus encore * je ne peux vraiment pas juger… Pour un Dray qui te ferai un strip : je ne peux vraiment rien te promettre…mais si ça sort un jour de mon 'tit cerveau fatigué je n'hésite pas et je te le tape^^ Plein de bisous

**Evil-angel** : Salut !! Comme d'hab' tu dis ?Hé ben…Merci… * rouge * Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a remontée le moral plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer^^Et oui je continue !! J'en ai besoin… Bisous

**Clau1 **: Salut… Merci beaucoup pour ton message et oui c'est un OS donc il n'y aura pas de suite… Peut être un strip version Harry mais dans pas mal de temps…le temps que je me défasse de cet OS^^  Bisous

**Vif d'or** : Hello !! Je ne sais que dire… Toute ta review m'a émue ! J'suis peut être dans une phase où un rien me touche mais je t'assure que ça m'a remonté le moral ! Merci beaucoup^^ Plein de bisous

**Akashana **: Salut !! Merci beaucoup pour ton message !! Moi non plus je n'ai jamais lu de strip de Dray…Et je ne te parle aps du mien car je ne l'ai pas " lu'' ….D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais lu de strip d'Harry non plus !! Et j'adore donner à Dray un rôle qu'il n'a que peu souvent dans les fics : celui d'un mec à qui tout n'est pas du, surtout en ce qui concerne l'amour…De même je l'aime bien en dominé avec un Harry plus incisif^^ Et oui c'est beau l'amour quand ça engendre ce genre de chose… * soupir * Plein de bisous

**Millenium** : Hello^^ Tu croies vraiment que tu aurais pu te glisser entre les deux ?!! Moi je doute…Mdrrr  Un grand merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Zaz** : Hello… Merci beaucoup pour ce message ! Et oui j'ai buté pour l'écrire…L'amie pour qui je l'ai écrit le l'avait demandé, comme ça en rigolant, début février….et j'ai mis près de 6 semaines pour le pondre…Mais je suis ravie que cela ne se voit pas !! Encore merci… Bisous

**Ornaluca** : Coucou^^ C'est Artémis ou Ornaluca ? Ou bien au choix ? Moi j'aime beaucoup Artémis !! Z'aime aussi Ornaluca mais bon… Merci de ton message !! Bisous

**Nymia** : Salut !! Ne t'excuse pas pour la longueur de ta review^^ Déjà tu as pris de ton temps pour m'en laisser une !! Et c'est super !! Merci beaucoup !! Bisous

**Caro** : Coucou toi !! J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien !! Et n'hésites pas sinon !!! J'aime avoir cette sensation de mal-être quand ça concerne une amie !! Je suis plus qu'heureuse de t'avoir rendue heureuse avec cet OS !! Si ça peut te rassurer moi non plus je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'écrire un truc comme ça….ni comme mon chapitre d'ailleurs^^ Mais j'y suis arrivée !! Après pas mal d'effort et de hausse de température mais bon…Et oui je tenais à garder une touche d'humour, voire de tendresse, histoire que ça ne soit pas juste une scène R parmi tant d'autres ! Je déteste quand on caricature Harry comme un " mou'' incapable d'agir par lui même !! Et je crois que ça se remarque dans pas mal de mes écrits^^ Et j'apprécie un Dray tendre, hésitant…humain quoi !! Bref c'est tout moi cet OS^^ Et j'espère bien ne pas être parfaite…Ce serait ennuyeux, non ? Je t'embrasse très fort ma Caro et je te dit à bientôt !! N'oublie pas que je suis là^^ Bisous tout plein 


End file.
